


An EnGou Halloween

by bobgoesw00t



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Anal Sex, Bodysuit, Cameos, Danball Senki W, Dark Emperors, Dirty Talk, Engagement, Evangelion - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Mamoru really gets into being a Dark Emperor, Power Bottom, Power Bottom Endou Mamoru, Rebuild of Evangelion - Freeform, Sex Talk, Smut, and Shuuya is totally fine with it, costumed sex, halloween party, plugsuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobgoesw00t/pseuds/bobgoesw00t
Summary: After getting invited to a Halloween Party, Endou and Gouenji get frisky with each other as they both wore costumes that leave VERY little to the imagination. Smutty stuff ensues when they get home!
Relationships: Endou Mamoru/Gouenji Shuuya
Kudos: 1
Collections: Inazuma Eleven Alternative





	An EnGou Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> I recently got a headcanon that Endou wanted to wear the Dark Emperor uniform to a Halloween Party he got invited to SO I MADE IN INTO A FIC!!! This takes place in the time gap between The Fluffiest Blizzard and Screw you Natsumi when the two husbands are living in San Francisco where Gouenji is doing this residency and Endou has been recruited to join a professional football team. Some of the elements from the latter fanfic are mentioned in this.

From: Gouenji Shuuya  
To: Kidou Yuuto, Ichirouta Kazemaru, Fideo Aldena, Urabe Rika  
Subject: Need a favor  
Hey guys, I need your help with something. Mamoru and I got invited to a Halloween Party by Dylan Keith and for some odd reason, he mentioned wanting to dress up in the Dark Emperors uniform for it. As neither of us is good at sowing or anything like that I was wondering if you make the costume happen somehow. Let me know ASAP as the party is in two weeks!

“And send. God, I hope the Goddess of Victory is smiling upon me right now.” Gouenji Shuuya took a large sigh as he stretched his arms above his head. He had just gotten home from the hospital he was doing his residence at after being on call for the last 40 hours while only getting a total of 4 hours of rest during his breaks. Thankfully today was the last day of his residency and while he was glad that to be done with it, he knew that he would miss working with most of the people he met during his time in San Francisco.

He and Endou had moved to the west coast from Milwaukee and they had both been enjoying life there. Gouenji took up a residency at one of the bigger hospitals on the terms that he would be able to work for up to 80 hours a week and he could get those in on his own time. The president of the hospital agreed to this condition as Gouenji had both the grades and reputation to back up that he could handle such extreme work hours. In turn, he was able to cram the hours early in the week and was able to spend the rest of the week with a combination of sleeping, going places in and around the city with his boyfriend, and going to the Sakka Baka’s practices and games.

As a favor to him for how well he did with everything, one of the doctors agreed to get both him and Endou tested for STDs as he was planning to ask for the goalkeeper’s hand in marriage at a big fancy dinner on Sunday. He had been planning this since last week in honor of both him getting his Medical Degree and his partner's team winning the national championship the previous Saturday and he wanted to mark his life light in more ways than one. The doc said she would have the results in three days and Gouenji was getting nervous.  
That was when he heard a *ding* coming from his laptop letting him know he had received a reply to his email. He clicked on it to reveal the following:

From Ichirouta Kazemaru  
To: Gouenji Shuuya  
Subject: Re: Need a Favor  
Rika and I must have ESP or something cause we’re in Italy to visit Fideo, Kidou, and Fudou. We just happened to be talking about you two and if you guys would be going to a party for Halloween and Fideo said that one of you might need a costume. He wants you to know that he’s got some contacts in the fashion industry and will ask them to custom make a costume for Endou. I’ll work on recreating the design with Rika helping with it and Kidou will pay for the commission. We should have a timetable for you by the time you propose to Endou (thanks for keeping us in the loop with that by the way) and we’ll send you an email with the shipping info as soon as the costume is done. All four of us wish you good luck with the Sakka Baka and can’t wait to hear some good news on that front!

“Guess the Goddess of Victory is smiling on me after all,” Gouenji said to himself after reading over the entire thing one more time. He wanted to double-check that his mind wasn’t playing tricks on him due to how exhausted he was from work.

“SHUUYA, I’M HOME!!!” came the distinct yell of Endou Mamoru.

“Welcome home!” he replied while closing his laptop and making his way down the stairs from the loft (which doubled as an office) to the kitchen to make him and his boyfriend some hot cocoa. “How was the party?”

“Fun, but I think I might have had just a tiny bit too much to drink” the dorky goalkeeper answered. He had just come up the stairs from the master bedroom on the second floor and after looking at him, Gouenji knew right away he was telling the truth.

“I had a feeling that might be the case, so I’m in the process of making some Hot Cocoa. Even after spending some much time in a hospital, I still can’t figure out how it can sober you up so quickly.” Shuuya said with a soft giggle and smile on his face.

“I don’t think we’ll ever figure that out Shuuya, BY THE WAY, CONGRATS ON FINISHING YOUR RESIDENCY!!!” Endou said as he proceeded to half glomp his partner which soon transitioned into a big hug, which was complemented by his famous grin.

“Thanks, Mamoru, I’m both ecstatic and a tiny bit sad that it’s finally over.”

“Because you’re gonna miss a lot of the people you met there?”

“Exactly, I don’t think I could have gotten through these past two and a half years without their support.”

“Aaaaand…” Endou began pouting.

“And without the love and support of my family, friends, and especially my amazing boyfriend who’s been with me every step of the way.”

“THANK YOU SHUUYA!!!” Endou partially screamed while still hugging his lover which left him partially deaf in one ear for a moment. “I thought you might have forgotten me for a second there.”

“No, you didn’t.”

“Your right, I just felt like giving you a hard time.”

“While leaving me half deaf for a minute.”

“Sorry, force of habit. SO,” the dorky Sakka lover said while letting go of the other man. “what’s for dinner tonight?

“I’m thinking we could order Italian for delivery. Pretty sure we’re both way too tired to make anything and Italian sounds really good to me.”

“I’m OK with that! Why the sudden urge for that?”

“I got an email from Kazemaru. He and Rika are on a trip to visit Kidou, Fudou and Fideo in Italy.”

“THAT’S RIGHT, THEY JUST WON A HUGE TOURNAMENT OVER THERE!!!”

“Shit, I knew I was forgetting something as I was sending the reply. I’ll let them know we send them congratulations first thing tomorrow morning.”

“Good idea, if we don’t eat something soon, I might actually pass out.”

“You and your stomach. Should I get your usual from the restaurant Mamoru?”

“Yeah, I don’t even care if they forget to remove the cheese from the Garlic Bread.”

“You must be pooped out if that’s the case,” Shuuya mentioned to his Sakka Baka while heading back up to the loft to start their order. “By the way, you can tell Dylan that we’ll be coming to that Halloween party. I managed to find some costumes online and they’ll be here in time so we can go.”

“AWESOME!” Mamoru yelled while jumping out of the chair he had just sat down on, full of energy again despite what he had just said about being tired. “I’LL LET HIM KNOW RIGHT NOW!!!”

A few minutes later, their dinner had arrived and after enjoying it while watching a video of their friend’s big win in Italy, they got ready for bed and while doing so, the goalkeeper told the ace forward, 

“Oh, I almost forgot to tell you that our team owner said he’s OK with you joining the medical staff next season. He just recommended that you have some of the doctors at the hospital as references for the board just in case.”

“I’ll ask a few of them when I get the results from our STD test on Monday.”

“Cool! Everyone is gonna be thrilled to have you on the team!” Mamoru replied while pulling up a pair of his SPATS and after removing his T-Shirt, he joined the other in bed and after kissing each other good night, they were out like a pair of lightbulbs biting the dust.

Two weeks later, the couple were in a taxicab, on their way to Dylan’s house for his Halloween party with costumes tucked into their gym bags. He had texted Endou and asked if he and Gouenji could come over two hours earlier to help him finish getting some last-minute things ready as he had accidentally slept in that morning. As the two of them had nothing else planned after handing out candy to Trick-or-Treaters, they let him know they would be heading over ASAP and after having a quick dinner they called a cab and headed over.

“Holy shit Shuuya, I can’t wait to show off this costume to everyone!” Endou while almost jumping out of the back of the cab.

“As long as you make sure to wear the cape for half the time, I don’t want Dylan and the others to stare at your ass too much.” Gouenji retorted.

“It’s not my fault the Dark Emperor uniform does such a good job extenuating that part of the body. Hell, it took almost all of my willpower to not continually stare at Kazemaru’s ass while playing against him and the rest of our friends during that game.”

“Thank god, I thought I was the only one guilty of doing that back then.” Gouenji sighed with relief, “by the way, just how many people got invited to this party Mamoru?”

“I don’t know,” the team captain answered, “I know he asked all of our teammates, a few of his friends, and Ichinose but other than that, your guess is as good as mine. Why, are you scared someone will ask me out while I’m in this costume?”

“HELL NO!” Gouenji yelled in response to his partner’s teasing, “I just don’t want people to get the wrong idea, now that we’re engaged…”

“I could always wear the ring you got me over the gloves, then everyone would know I’m taken.”

“Eh, that’s OK…but keep it safe in your bag just in case I think you should put it on.”

“OKIE DOKIE!” the dork replied with that huge grin on his face.

When they got to Dylan’s house, Gouenji stared in awe for a few moments, because while he had seen plenty of pictures of the place from the text messages Endou sent him, this was the first time he had ever been here in person.

“How the hell did Dylan get such a big place!?” the striker asked while slowly making his way to the front door.

The building itself was a surprisingly beautiful Aluminum Grey with a bit of Greek-inspired architecture. He guessed the lot was roughly 8,200 square feet and he could only imagine what else he would discover inside.

“He told me it was a combination of things.” Endou answered, “I guess his family is pretty wealthy, so they pay for a part of it. He also got some money for participating in the FFI which he used on both this and his car. The rest of the income for the house and utilities is from his paycheck for being on a Pro Football League player.”

“Wait, you're telling me we could have had a house close to this size and just as nice, but we’ve been living in a super cool townhouse/apartment?” Gouenji questioned with a look of shock on his face.

“Well yeah, but I figured you would prefer a place that’s more modest and homier instead of big and extravagant.” His future husband said with a completely straight look on his face.

“And you’d be totally right in that assumption you Sakka Baka.” The grateful doctor told the other with a grin on his face.

“Enough staring at Dylan’s house with big googly eyes in awe Shuuya, we have less than two hours till everyone else starts arriving.”

“OH RIGHT, sorry!” the former ace striker replied while giggling and running the rest of the way to the front door where the goalkeeper was already waiting.  
Endou rang the doorbell once Gouenji had gotten to the front door and Dylan opened it almost right away while yelling at them,

“YOUR LATE!”

After apologizing and explaining how Gouenji was awestruck by the house, they got to work right away with getting the remaining decorations up, making sure the food and drink was out and ready for consumption, and helped the DJ Dylan invited to get his equipment connected and all setup. An hour and a half later, they were finished prepping the house for the party with anticipation so thick you could cut it with a butter knife.

Before the three of them could go to one of the many bedrooms in the house, Dylan asked them about the rings his two friends were sporting which resulted in them telling him about their engagement. After congratulating them and swearing to Gouenji he wouldn’t tell anyone else, the two of them grabbed their gym bags and entered different bedrooms to get changed.

Ten minutes later Dylan, now dressed as the superhero Senshiman, was starting to get tired of waiting for the other two men. He had been pacing back and forth for almost 3 minutes now was about to stomp up the main staircase to check if either of them needed help getting into their costumes when Endou entered the room wearing a costume which caused Dylan to stare at his team captain for a lot longer than necessary.

“What? Is there something wrong with my costume?”

The well-known Sakka Baka was standing in the entryway of the parlor in a skintight black and light blue bodysuit with the blue parts forming a “V” shaped pattern in the front on his chest. The rest of the bodysuit had light blue highlights going up the side of the legs to Endou’s waist along with the same color along the top of his arms. He was also wearing a black cape with dark red trimming along with white boots and gloves with black highlights and trimming. He was holding a football that was black with purple hexagons instead of the usual black and white color scheme. He also had his hair spikes on the side of his head sticking out away from his head a bit more than usual (Dylan assumed he obtained that look with some help from Gouenji’s hair gel).

“NO, NOT AT ALL!!!” Dylan replied, “I’m just surprised that you would voluntarily wear this type of outfit at any point in your life.”

“Shuuya said the same thing when I told him about my idea of wearing this to your party. It’s actually a lot comfier than it looks and it’s surprisingly warm. It has a similar feel as the SPATS I wear during our games and practice.” Endou told the other who couldn’t stop staring at his friend.

“Really? Mind if I touch it for a moment?”

“Sure, go right ahead. Shuuya actually asked Kazemaru, Fideo, and our friend Rika to make this for me. Kidou paid for it and told Fideo to have his designer friend make it with some of the nicest fabric they could find.”

“You're right, while it’s not exactly like your SPATS, it does feel a lot like them. Whoever made this had the right idea when picking out the fabric.” Dylan stated while feeling a portion of the sleeve.

“I’ll let everyone know you like it!” Endou said with that big grin on his face. “I’m starting to get worried about Shuuya, to be honest. I know he wanted to surprise me and everyone else with his costume, but I didn’t think it would take this long to put on.”

“Actually, I was about to head upstairs to see if you guys needed help right before you came in. Wanna go check on him?” the glass wearing superhero asked.

“Might as well, hopefully, nothing bad has happened to him.”

“I’m perfectly fine Mamoru but thank you for your concern.” Came Gouenji’s voice as he too entered the parlor.

“HOLY HELL SHUUYA, I CAN SEE WHY YOU KEPT YOUR COSTUME A SECRET!” Endou said with a hint of lust in his voice as he turned around and stared at his husband-to-be.

Gouenji was also wearing a skintight costume, but while the one Endou was wearing leaves everything between his knees and shins exposed to the elements, his fiancées was very literally a “bodysuit”. It looked like something out of a giant robot anime and the only thing that wasn’t covered was his head from the neck up. The costume was white with black highlights going from the side of his thighs all the way up to his side, over his armpit, and continued until it stopped halfway down his forearm. It also had red trimming around the neck portion of the suit, two red buttons of each wrist, and part of the suit that protruded from the chest portion had two areas that looked like “vents” which were also colored red. On the chest, just below Gouenji’s chin was the number “10” which they noticed was also present on part of the costume in the back. It left very little to the imagination and Endou could feel himself slowly getting hard under his own costume.

“Isn’t that a sync suit from ‘Eve of Negelic’?” Dylan asked.

“Yeah, Ichinose, some of the other residents at the hospital and even a few of the doctors suggested I watch it, saying it had a good mix of romance, medical stuff, and even some sports. I watched the first three episodes after getting home from work one night and I got hooked. I even ended up binging it during my breaks at the hospital, so I was able to finish it within a week.”

“Have you seen the ReSync movies yet?” Dylan continued with his questions, obviously beginning to enter a nerdgasm.

“HELL YES! SUPER EXCITED FOR THE LAST MOVIE!!! Shame it got pushed back recently.” Gouenji answered.

“True, but if we’ve waited four years for it since the last one came out, we can easily wait a bit longer for everything to get finished.”

“My thoughts EXACTLY! Anyways, since Endou’s costume was finished so quickly, I asked the guy to make me this costume and he was more than happy to help. He insisted on giving me a discount since I was a part of Inazuma Japan, but I actually gave him a bit extra as thanks. Got any headcanons for the main character and his boyfriend?”

“Hell yeah, but I’m more surprised that people ship the lead with characters OTHER THAN HIS OBVIOUS BOYFRIEND!”

“UM, CAN YOU TWO HAVE YOUR NERDGASMS LATER!?” Endou shouted, surprising the other two football players, “Not to be rude, but I just heard the doorbell ring and as it’s almost time for the party to start, it’s probably the catering people, so you might want to let them in Dylan.”

“Shit, your right! Sorry Endou, I’ll go get that. You two can go ahead and make yourselves comfortable while we wait for people to start arriving.” Dylan told the engaged couple while making his way to the front door to let the people carrying the food in.

“Should we take him up on the offer Mamoru?” Gouenji asked his Sakka Baka.

“I’d rather we double-check and make sure everything is set for the party. If we do what Dylan asked, we’ll be making out on a couch within ten seconds of sitting down with you wearing that stupid hot and sexy Sync Suit.”

“That’s a load of bull and you know it.”

“What makes you say that Shuuya?” Endou questioned while trying his hardest to not stare at his future hubby in all his hot and sexy glory.

“I don’t think you’ll last FIVE SECONDS on the couch before we make out because MOTHER FUCKER, THEY DID A GOOD JOB WITH THAT DARK EMPERORS UNIFORM!!!”

“Sorry to break it to you my love, but you’ll have to keep your dick in your costume until we get home. I promised Dylan that we wouldn’t make out while we’re here.”

“I’m perfectly OK with that Mamoru if I’m being honest,” Gouenji replied. “It’ll make it even more satisfying when I do finally fill you up.”

There was a massive smirk on his face as they began going around the house and proceeded to make sure all was right with what they had helped put up and that which Dylan did on his own.

A few hours later, the two of them were back in a taxicab heading home from the Halloween Party (still in their costumes) which ended up being more fun than they thought it would be. Not only was Ichinose there, but Mark Kruger and Domon Asuka also got invites and the three of them ended up going as “The Three Stooges” and had everyone laughing almost the entire night with their antics.

The DJ Dylan had hired was also superb and kept people on their feet dancing the night away for most of the party.

At 10:50, Dylan announced to everyone in attendance that there was going to be a paired costume contest with all of them eligible for the top prize. A trip to Hawaii for the winners and five of their friends for two weeks of fun and sun. Those wishing to enter just had to team up with something, take a picture together at the photo booth, and give it to Dylan before the deadline of 10:59. Even though Gouenji was against the idea, Endou managed to convince him at the last second to enter the contest and at 11:00, they waited while the voting commenced. They both voted for “The Three Stooges” pretty early on and at that moment, it looked like their three friends would be the winners.

At 11:50, Dylan announced that the voting period was over, and he would reveal the winners in five minutes. They all waited anxiously while the votes were tallied, and it got so intense that even the DJ stopped playing music a full two minutes before he was supposed to. Five minutes till midnight, Dylan came back to tell the party-goers the winner of the costume contest.

“I want to let everyone know that the race for first place was SUPER close. The number of votes between the top three spots were all under ten votes. So, with that knowledge, let’s get started! In third place, we have the duo going as the ‘W Playmakers of Inazuma Japan’! Let’s give 'em a big round of applause folks! I have a feeling the real Kidou Yuuto and Fudou Akio would be impressed with how much they actually look like them.”

The couple that did indeed look almost EXACTLY like Kidou and Fudou (the only difference being that they were a bit taller and shorter than the real couple are) came up to the makeshift stage that had been set up and received their reward, a one-year supply of coffee, hot cocoa or tea of their choice.

“Next in second place, with only seven votes ahead of the ‘W Playmakers’, getting a two-week trip to Baja, California are ‘THE THREE STOOGES’!!! COME ON UP YOU HILARIOUS TRIO!”  
Mark, Domon, and Ichinose got up on stage, complete with the hijinks one would expect from the real Three Stooges, and thanked everyone for their support.

“Now, for the moment everyone has been waiting for. The winners of the costume contest and the trip to Hawaii are,” Dylan paused here for dramatic effect while everyone held their breath, “with a three-vote margin giving them the win, ‘THE DARK EMPEROR AND HIS MECHA PILOT BODYGUARD’!!!!!”

The crowd went nuts with excitement and it took a few seconds for what just happened to process through the mind of Gouenji and Endou. After someone pushed them from behind, the two of them went up on stage and thanked everyone who voted for them while blushing so much, they almost looked like a pair of bright red tomatoes.

“Never been to Hawaii before! OH, we’ll have to let Tsunami know so he can show us around! Who do you think we should take with us Shuuya?” the “Dark Emperor” asked his “Mecha Pilot Bodyguard”.

“Obviously, we need to take Kidou, Kazemaru, Fideo, and Rika,” the “pilot,” said while obviously trying with all his might to not just make out with his fiancée in the back seat of the cab. “We should also take the guy who made our costumes as well.”

“HELL YEAH! He’ll be happy to know his costumes won us the night!” Endou could tell his so-called “bodyguard” was about ready to pounce on him so he could devour him and maybe even grind him into the street traveling below the cab.

Thankfully, it was at that exact moment that the cab stopped in front of their place. After thanking the driver and giving him a nice tip, the pair headed inside leaving the city behind the locked door to the townhouse.

Almost immediately after they dropped their gym bags next to the couch, they were at each other’s mouths, battling for dominance and kissing so deeply, one could easily assume they really were trying to eat the other. Not long after this “battle” started, Gouenji got the upper hand by tugging on the cape Endou was still wearing which in turn made the goalkeeper lose his balance. This allowed the ace striker turned doctor to push his now surprised partner into the couch next to them and after hitting the cushions with a soft thud, he removed the flowing cape from around the other’s neck.

“FUCKING HELL SHUUYA!!!” Endou gasped as this was happening, “I knew you were ready to pounce on me when you first saw me in this costume, but MOTHER FUCKER WAS IT A GOOD IDEA TO MAKE YOU WAIT!!!!!”

“I told you this would be the case my Sakka Baka,” Gouenji responded with a sexually charged grin on his face. Endou could clearly tell his lover was beyond super pent up. “If you’re wondering about the tests, I asked the doctor to run for STDs, they all came back completely negative. So, I can finally fill you up in more ways than one. I hope you're ready to see the white light of pure bliss.”

With that said, Gouenji began helping Endou with the task of removing the jockstrap he was wearing under the Dark Emperor’s uniform while keeping it on. First, they removed the boots so they wouldn’t get in the way, afterwards Gouenji lifted the left leg hole of the bodysuit and the suit itself by Endou’s crotch so he could pull his left leg out of the jockstrap. They repeated the process for his right leg and once that was done, Endou pushed the undergarment down the right leg hole so it could be thrown on the floor next to the couch before he stuffed his right leg back in the costume.

“Don’t you need to take off your costume to remove your boxer briefs Shuuya?” Endou asked, with a look of lust beginning to show on his own face.

“Nope, I took the liberty of following what the characters do in the anime and didn’t keep it on when I put this Sync Suit on. Gouenji whispered into the other’s ear making sure to lace his voice with lust.

“HOLY MOTHER FUCKER HELL SHUUYA, YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU WENT THE ENTIRE PARTY WITHOUT ANY UNDERWEAR AND NOBODY NOTICED!?!?” Endou screeched.

“Yep, and it was all because you were wearing such a hot and sexy costume the entire time.”

“WHAT!?!?”

“I had a feeling we might make out the moment we got home from the party. To reduce the amount of time needed to prepare, I went commando under my costume. I had the costume maker put a special pocket right in front of my cock to hide my growing hard-on from everyone else.” Gouenji pointed towards his own crotch which showed no sign of his dick. “Do you wanna see how hard it is Mamoru?”

“GOD SHUUYA, JUST DO IT ALREADY!!!” Endou screamed so loudly, he wouldn’t be surprised if the neighbors heard him as if he were in the room with them.

“As you wish my hot and horny emperor.”

Gouenji began poking at something at his crotch and Endou soon realized that there was a piece of foam in a pocket of sorts that was soft enough that it could be moved with ease, but also thick and strong enough that it could easily hide something under it. Slowly but surely, Gouenji’s cock and balls began to show, and once the foam piece was removed, Endou stared in awe at his lover’s dick. He saw that it was harder and thicker than it usually is when they make out and he guessed it was due to both of them wearing hot and sexy costumes that clung to them like a second skin.

“Fucking hell,” Endou said with a voice that was so quiet, it couldn’t even be called a whisper.

“What’s that Mamoru? I couldn’t hear you just now?”

“I WANNA FEEL YOUR COCK ON MINE SHUUYA YOU SEXY FUCKER YOU!!!” Endou screamed louder than either of them knew he could be.

“Of course, your highness, but it’s gonna be a bit different than usual, as I think we’re both thinking the same thing,” Gouenji answered.

A millisecond later, he was on top of the Sakka Baka devouring his mouth in a series of deep, passionate kisses while grinding their cocks together through the fabric of the costumes.

“Hmm, oh god Shuuya! You read my mind once again. HOLY SHIT THIS FEELS BETTER THAN USUAL!”

“Of course it does, the fabric totally adds a different layer of stimulation. That’s why you're always jacking off in your SPATS when you think you're home alone after practice Mamoru.”

“YOU KNEW ABOUT THA!?!?” Endou tried to say before being cut off by Gouenji’s tongue entering his mouth, entangling it with his own and bringing his lover into one of the best French kisses Endou had ever had.

They continued to grind against each other, complete with deep, highly passionate kisses with lots of tongue while also feeling the other up through the costumes and running their hands through their lover’s hair on occasion.

After about ten minutes of frotting, Gouenji became the first to feel himself getting close to a climax.

“Mamoru, I’m getting close? How about y”

“I’m almost there as well Shuuya, let’s cum together!”

A few more rubs was all it took for the two of them to burst, both filling their bodysuits with cum and leaving some of it on the other.

“God that felt good.” Gouenji sighed out. “we should do it again sometime Mamor.”

“WE’RE NOT DONE YET SHUUYA!” Endou said loudly while grabbing the other’s wrist. “Your emperor commands you to stick your thick, hard cock deep inside his ass pussy and fill him with your seed!”

As he was saying this, Endou revealed there was a zipper where his butt cheeks met along with another one that ran horizontally just below his crotch, which enabled him to let his cock and balls hang outside, while the rest of his body was still covered by the uniform.

“Kazemaru sent me an email letting me know you asked him to help make this costume, so I had him tell the designer to hide these zippers in the suit so you could fuck me raw after the party.”

“But that would imply that you knew the test results came back negative before I told you ten minutes ago,” Gouenji said with a look of lust and surprise.

“I also emailed the Doc to let me know if the results were negative so I could have a Halloween costume ready to have sex in if that was the case.”

“Damn it Mamoru, sometimes your sex drive is more than I can handle.”

“But just often enough that you asked for my hand in marriage.”

“Got that right, let me get this Sync Suit off so I can fuck you.”

“You really think I had just my costume modified so we could have sex while wearing them Shuuya?” Endou asked. He was beginning to look more and more like he really was under the influence of the Aliea Meteor this evening.

“You didn’t…” Gouenji asked back to his Sakka Baka, who was clearly in complete control of the situation at this point.

“You fucking bet I did. Don’t worry, they didn’t spoil the costume for me. I just asked them to put a zipper for your cock and balls. The one on your ass is only big enough so you can use the restroom without taking the whole costume off.”

Gouenji made his way back to the couch, dick getting harder and harder with each step and once he was next to the goalkeeper, he lost all sense of resisting as the zipper was opened and his own member was exposed to the air of the townhouse.

“Now then, I order you to fuck me up so hard, that I’ll think I’ve gone to heaven due to the amount of white I’ll be seeing!”

“As you wish, my emperor!”

The next thing Gouenji heard was the loud moaning of his future husband as he entered him all the way with one hard, quick snap of his hips. It became obvious that Endou had lubed himself up at some point during the party as his hole was nice and wet and it was insanely easy to move his dick in and out of it.

He continued to fuck the super horny dork hard and fast for the next five minutes, at which point, Endou asked Gouenji to quickly run to the fridge and grab the two bottles of water in one of the door trays, so they could continue without getting dehydrated.

“Good idea.” Gouenji mentioned after pulling himself out of his “emperor” (who let out a whine at the feeling of being empty in his hole). “It’s a nice change of pace to see the usually “dorky” emperor using his head for once.”

“Your emperor is very pissed at that statement, and if it wasn’t for the fact that his bodyguard was doing such a good job pleasuring his ruler he would be punished for insubordination.”

“I’m so scared,” Gouenji replied, his voice filled with sarcasm. After he grabbed the bottles of water, he undid the cap of one and took a big swig of it while making his way back to Endou.

“Here you are, your highness.” He said while handing the other bottle to his partner who proceeded to also take a large swig.

Gouenji began staring at his lover as he was beginning to sweat like hell, which in turn caused the bodysuit to cling to him even more, which really brought out the muscles and curves of Endou’s body, especially his member. This caused his cock to get harder and harder than it already was.

After swallowing the water, Endou put the bottle on the lamp table behind him and said to Gouenji, “That’s enough gawking at your sexy emperor, he wants you back inside of him.”

He didn’t have to be told anything else as he entered the Dark Emperor with another quick, hard snap of his hips and within seconds, they were both moaning at the pleasure.  
Gouenji continued thrusting his cock in and out of his ruler and the pleasurable feeling continued to grow and grow, soon filling his mind with a lusty haze which was beginning to get thicker and thicker.

“Mamoru,” he moaned, “I think somethings wrong. My mind is starting to go blank and it’s getting harder to think straight.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that my loyal bodyguard, that’s just the drugs I added to the water starting to take effect.” The usually friendly and dorky goalkeeper had done a complete 180-degree flip of his personality. Now he was snarky, edgy, and ready to fuck someone up if they pissed him off.

“Wha-, what drugs?” Gouenji asked, his mind getting a tiny bit hazier with each passing second.

“I put some aphrodisiacs into the water before we left to really get you into your role of the ‘Submissive Bodyguard’ you wrote about in that one fanfic you wrote.

“Fucking, I had a feeling you were the one leaving those lude comments on the fics I posted on AO3.”

“Don’t worry my loyal bodyguard, I promise we’ll only do this once in a blue moon. Now, FUCK ME HARDER ALREADY YOU SLUT!”

With his mind now filled almost completely with lust and a sexual desire he had never felt before, Gouenji replied to his master, “AS YOU WISH MASTER!!!”

He proceeded to fuck Endou up with such speed and force, that it would have made Dark Emperor Kazemaru so horny and turned on that he would have joined the two of them without a moment’s hesitation.

“GOD SHUUYA, YOUR SUCH A GOOD FUCKING WHORE!” Endou screamed.

“I KNOW MASTER, I’M NOTHING BUT A SLUT THAT WAS BORN TO FOLLOW YOUR ORDERS AND MAKE SURE YOUR PLEASURED WITH MY BODY!!!” Gouenji yelled back.

“WHEN YOU CUM INSIDE ME, I WANT YOU TO SCREAM TO THE WORLD WHAT YOU ARE, UNDERSTAND!?!?”

“YES, AS YOU WISH MASTER!!!”

With a few more hard thrusts that penetrated deep inside of the famous goalkeeper, Gouenji (who had now lost all sense of reason and whose mind was filled with a haze so thick with lust you couldn’t take even one step without getting lost for eternity) yelled at the top of his lungs for all of San Francisco to hear,

“MASTER, I’M CUMMING! YOUR SLUTTY SEX CRAZED WHORE OF A BODYGUARD IS CUMMING DEEP INSIDE OF YOU JUST AS YOU ORDERED!!!”

“ME TOO! I’M CUMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!”

With the two of them moaning, screaming, and mewling as loud as they could ever be, they both came bucket loads, with Gouenji being covered with Endou’s thick, pure white cum and Endou being filled with so much of Gouenji’s seed, that his stomach even began to bulge out of his costume a tiny bit.

“You're such a slutty whore Gouenji,” Endou whispered into his lover's ear after he collapsed on top of him.

“I know, thank you, master.” He whispered back and after a few deep breaths, they both passed out from exhaustion.

When they woke up later that day, the first thing they noticed was how Gouenji was still inside of Endou and both of them were still in costume. The second thing was that they both needed a shower and so after pulling out of Dark Emperor Endou, they slowly made way to the bathroom. They got about halfway when they both noticed it was 1:30 in the afternoon.

“HOLY SHIT, HOW DID IT GET SO LATE!!!” Endou shouted.

“Well, we did do it without protection for the first time Mamoru, so I’m not surprised it’s so late in the day. Not to mention you kind of got carried away with the role-playing a bit, WHICH I never consented to you dork.”

“Please, you clearly enjoyed it Shuuya, as evidence of you still being inside of me after we passed out.”

“I’ll admit, it was a nice change of pace from what we normally do, but I think we can both agree that we should only let you be in control twice a year.”

“I can agree to that. It was fun to be a power bottom by the way. Enough chit chat, let’s go take a shower.”

“Together I hope.”

“OF COURSE TOGETHER! I really want to see you in this costume when it’s all soaking wet, to be honest.”

“That makes two of us... We’re totally gonna end up making out in the shower, aren’t we?”

“No shit Sherlock,” Endou replied with that signature grin on his face. So together the two of them entered the shower and they spent the next ninety minutes in it, frotting for the second time in twenty-four hours and after coming in their costumes again, they took them off, finished the shower, stuck the costumes into the laundry and the two of them made a nice dinner to celebrate the trip to Hawaii.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy hell, I spent all of today finishing this up! Anyways, the Sync Suit and Eve of Negelic are OBVIOUS references to Evangelion as there's a drawing of Gouenji in a plug suit (here's said pic: https://64.media.tumblr.com/963157d833391a67afb6c73183d05775/b2c3fac2b59536bf-ee/s1280x1920/1902d7e8fcd20eda01535be7648f795f180d908d.jpg) and I HAD to include it somehow without breaking the fourth wall. As for Senshiman, that's not really breaking the fourth wall IMO as it's mentioned in Danball Senki W which is in a world parallel to Inazuma Eleven. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS!!! ENGOU IS FOREVER CANON AND FTW!!!!! xP


End file.
